


Zari

by HiddenViolet



Series: Reflections [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, Devotion, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Zari is stuck in a time loop and gets to see her teammates and boyfriend in a way she never has before.





	Zari

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Yet another one of these stupid little stories. This fills out my Zari bingo square. I've never written her before so it was a treat.

Zari had thought that all of these people were completely insane. They seemed to have no real cohesion or plan. They were just doing what they thought was right. As it turns out, she like that. She liked how genuine and real they were. She found herself not only becoming their friends but also just enjoying their company.

It was one of the reasons that being stuck in the time loop was so frustrating. To watch as the people she had loved die again and again. It hurt so much. So much that she had thought about ending it all.

She probably would have escalated to that further without Nate’s advice. Being able to do the fun reset montage had helped her a lot. It was also interesting to see each of them do what they did when they were alone. They all had certain things that they did when no one was looking.

Her favorite was the way that Ray and Mick flirted with each other while doing laundry. It was adorable. They would also occasionally have an old married couple fight. She also finally got to see what it was that Len Snart did while he was away from everyone else.

The best thing though was watching Nate. Nate as a person was so real, so genuine. He was never fake or wearing a mask. She loved him for that. So, to see what it was he did when no one was looking was amazing. As it turns out he did a lot of reading. He seemed to have made it his mission to read every book on the Waverider.

He also talked to himself, a lot.

“You know a plant in my room might be nice. Gideon could make sure that it was getting enough sunlight that it would thrive. I could water it and name it. It would be easier than a pet. Take up less room and energy as well. It also wouldn’t bother the other people by getting out.”

“I wonder what is for dinner. I hope its pasta. I like pasta. That would be a nice treat.” Things like this, all day long and completely to himself. Zari had the thought that if he did get that plant, he would probably talk to it all the time too. However, one really caught her off guard and made her want to drag him off to bed right then and there.

“Zari is so pretty today. I can’t believe how nice she looks all the time. I really love her. I should do something really nice to show her that. Maybe get her flowers. Or a book. Would she like a history book?” It was to himself but showed that he really did love her. That he wasn’t pretending or putting on a show. He really was that sincere.

Therefore, when she got out of the time loop and the Waverider was saved she found herself taking that big step. The one she had put off for so long.

“Nate, I love you. I have for a while now and I want to be with you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 more of these at least. If you want me to do a character leave me a comment.


End file.
